Touched by a Demon
by mass.convulsion
Summary: Dean wakes up one night to be possessed – and what will this demon try to make him do? What is Sam willing to do to trap it?


**Touched By A Demon**

By Terri

**Disclaimer:** Everything but the plot line belongs to good old Eric!

**A/N:** I just came up with this story line off my head – it's only a oneshot but I thought it seemed like an ok idea!

It was the middle of the night and again, Dean couldn't sleep. He was listening to his brothers panicked breathing – another nightmare. Dean couldn't stop thinking about his father, John, and how proud he would be if his sons finally killed the demon. They'd taken over his search and were fast closing in.

Suddenly, Dean noticed a dark shadow drift across the ceiling towards him. He moved to take the knife from beneath his pillow – and that's when he felt it. He felt suppressed, like his body was being shared. But that could mean only one thing …

"_Hi, Dean," _said a sickeningly sweet voice inside his head. It had that same sarcastic tone as the demon that had possessed Meg. Dean tried to yell, to warn Sam, but nothing came out. All of a sudden, Sam jumped awake. Deans head turned and watched as Sam rubbed his eyes, stood up and walked to the bathroom in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"_Oh, Sam …" _the female voice said. _"He is so, so nice …"_

"You leave Sammy alone! Let me go!" Dean growled. The voice laughed.

Deans body sat up. He tried to stay seated, but the demon stood and walked to the bathroom door. He stood in front of it.

"You bitch," Dean said. "Don't you hurt him!"

The demon laughed again. _"I wouldn't dream of it!"_ she said, _"I'm going to blow his mind … with your help!"_

Dean had no chance to question what that meant. The bathroom door opened, and before Dean knew what had happened, his mouth was closed over Sam's. His tongue lightly stroked Sam's lips, and in shock, Sam opened his mouth. Dean kissed him gently, all the time mentally screaming profanity at the demon inside him.

"That's my goddamn brother, you freak!"

The demon just laughed. Suddenly, Sam pulled back. He looked into Deans eyes in confusion and fear. In the reflection of Sam's eyes, Dean saw his own – they were predatory black. There's no way Sam would miss that!

"What's wrong, Sam?" Dean's voice said.

"Nothing." Sam said, and leaned in … he kissed him! Dean was shocked.

"What are you doing?" he thought. He could feel the demons amusement.

"_Oh, this is sick …"_ she said.

Sam took gentle control of the situation. He put his hands on Deans neck, and turned them both around, so that Dean was against the wall. Sam deepened the kiss before suddenly letting go.

"Come here," Sam whispered seductively. He grabbed Deans hand and led him to the bed. They were almost there, and Dean was horrified. Sam stopped, and let go of his hands. He glanced at the ceiling and then rushed over to the sink. He spat in disgust. The demon made Dean look up. They both stared. It was a devils trap!

"Oh that is fucking disgusting," Sam cursed out loud, still leaning over the sink.

The demon spoke with Deans mouth, but used it's own voice.

"Aw, Sammy … I was having fun. How did you know?" she said.

"Your eyes. I saw them. And you're grip, you were stronger than Dean. And –" he paused.

"And what?" the demon snarled. Sam turned around.

"And Dean would never submit like that. He's too masculine. Then, of course, there's the fact that you made the guy kiss me – my own brother! Goddamn …" Sam cursed again.

"Aw … but you liked it! You kissed him back." She said evilly.

"No! I kissed you back. I want to kiss Dean about as much as he wants to kiss me. The only reason I did that is because I knew that was what you wanted." Sam paced, scratching his head.

The demon put on Deans voice and said, "But baby … we could have so much fun!"

"Shut up." Sam muttered.

"Sam, I –"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Dean laughed inside. He couldn't believe how smart Sammy was sometimes! He just wished he'd found out another way to lure that bitch into the trap …

"_You know, Dean, I can hear all that." _The demon said internally.

"So what are you going to do, Sammy?" she said, again in her own voice.

Sam stopped pacing for a moment and looked at Dean.

"I don't know." He said truthfully.

"Aw, whats wrong? Don't have precious Dean to lead you in this one?" she said.

"Yeah, something like that," Sam said, seeming unfazed.

"Wow. For someone so smart and so good looking … you're awfully dependant on him, aren't you?" she teased.

"Yeah, well, Deans usually the one in charge." He said, still pacing and still thinking hard. "Shit, what would he want me to do?"

The demon outwardly laughed. Sam ignored her.

Dean was thinking hard on what to do as well – although he couldn't help Sam.

"Ok." Sam finally said. "Dean, I'm going to exorcise her. It may hurt and you may not like it, but it'll give us time to talk and work out what to do from here."

The demon spoke. "Dean doesn't like that."

"Yeah, well, I have no other choice, do I! I don't particularly care what he thinks at the moment, as long as I get you the hell out!"

"Hmm. How sweet." She spat.

Sam went around to his duffle bag and took out his fathers journal. He flicked through it while the demon continued trying to distract him. Dean, however, was listening to Sam talking to himself.

"There's that one we used on the phantom traveller … that wont be strong enough … or this … no, we need to be able to kill her later … ah. Quick and easy." He smiled.

He looked up and began to speak in Latin. The demon remained still, but Dean knew she could feel what he could. A slow boiling sensation inside his veins. It hurt, but not too bad.

As Sam continued reading, his voice got louder and the feeling got worse. Dean could feel the demons desperation as his head threatened to explode.

"My father is coming!" she yelled.

Sam stopped reading.

"He's coming and he's going to butcher you slow. He's going to make you watch Dean burn!"

Sam glared, but Dean could see he was afraid. He continued reading.

Suddenly, Deans body fell to the ground, his head in his hands. The demon was panting and Dean felt a swelling sensation, as though his body was too small for the two of them. The demon screamed and threw her head back. Deans vision went black as the demon was expelled from his body. He yelled out in pain as it felt like his insides were being vacuumed out from his mouth. Finally, it was over and he slumped to the ground. Sam was at his side instantly.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam said desperately, picking up his brothers lifeless form.

"What …" Dean groaned.

"Oh, Dean … shit, I thought we were done for!" Sam said in relief. He'd hug him, but he wasn't sure it was the right time for anything close between them.

"Ah, help me up." Dean said.

Sam stood up and extended his hand to Dean. Dean stumped to his feet and sat heavily onto the bed. There was silence.

"You know that was pretty damn gay, right?" Dean said simply. It wasn't meant as an insult.

"Yeah. I was terrified, I didn't know how else to move her." Sam said, walking to the sink again as though he felt ill.

"Hey, man?" Dean said.

"What?" Sam expected a belittlement.

"As fucked up as that was, thanks." He said. He fell back onto the bed and fell asleep.

Sam watched his brother. There was no way Sam was sleeping tonight. He was too scared … not to mention disgusted.


End file.
